


New Sensations

by ilovehowl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Drama, Everyone Is Gay, First Time, Fluff, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Tease, M/M, Modern AU, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Underage Relationship(s), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehowl/pseuds/ilovehowl
Summary: A story of how Eren met Levi, the biggest tease on the planet, and of how Jean ended up crushing on Armin, the most beautiful guy he had ever laid eyes on. Only... Eren thinks Levi is hiding something, and Jean and Armin are hiding their relationship from Eren, Armin's overprotective older brother.





	New Sensations

It was a normal evening for Eren Jaeger, he and his roommates Jean and Reiner went out to get some drinks at their favourite bar in Los Angeles, after a tough day of college.

“I’m telling you man, I don’t even know why I’m taking that course, I’m sure I won’t need it for anything later in life.” Said Jean.

“I know... I had a horrible time today and the kids I was supposed to teach today didn’t study at all for today’s lesson, it’s so annoying...” Eren was referring to his part-time job as a guitar teacher.

“The semester just started and I already feel like give up.” Said Reiner, taking a sip of his beer.

“Oh shut up, at least you have Bertholdt to console you when you cry.” Said Jean annoyingly, referring to Reiner’s boyfriend, who decided to stay at home that night. Eren chuckled.

“You sound so desperate Jean.”

“Yeah, don’t be sad, you have Eren’s shoulder to cry on.” Jean make a face after taking a sip of his beer.

“Yeah like I want his stupid shoulder.”

“What about Armin’s?” Reiner smirked, referring to Eren’s younger brother who was living with them. Jean has had a crush on the 17-year-old ever since he laid his eyes on him but obviously couldn’t do anything about it because of Eren, who was very protective of Armin. Thankfully Eren was completely oblivious to Jean’s feelings, but Reiner knew about it pretty much for about the same time as Jean himself, never missing an opportunity to tease him about it.

“What about Armin?” Eren frowned and Jean panicked a little, but Reiner dismissed it.

“Doesn’t matter. By the way, that guy over there in the booth is totally checking you out Eren.” He pointed discreetly at a raven man sitting in a private booth by himself, sipping martini and looking at Eren. Eren blushed.

“He’s really hot.”

“Then go for it.” Eren looked at them and smiled.

“If it goes well, don’t wait for me.” He got up, took his beer and went to the booth where the man was sitting. When Jean was sure Eren couldn’t hear them, he punched Reiner in the arm.

“Why the fuck did you have to mention Armin, you asshole?”

“Relax man, just teasing you. And speaking of which, when are you going to do something about that?”

“Are you crazy? Never, Eren would flip.”

“Forget Eren, the kid is into you, I’m sure.”

“You think?”

“Go for it, you’re probably going to be his first kiss.” Jean rolled his eyes.

“Oh shut up.” Reiner laughed.

As Eren got closer to the table, he noticed the man seemed a little older and shorter than him. He was wearing a black dress shirt with white pants. He stopped by the table and their eyes locked for a few seconds. The man’s grey eyes seemed hypnotize him.

“Hey, I’m Eren.” He finally said.

“I’m Levi.” The man said seductively, Eren was at a loss for words at such beauty staring at him.

“I-I couldn’t help but notice that you were staring at me.” He tried to flirt back.

“I was.” Levi answered and moved further into the booth to make room for Eren. “You want to sit and make me company?” He smirked and Eren gulped.

“Sure”. Eren got into the booth and before he knew it, they were both very tipsy and Levi was getting closer and closer to him and soon they were both really horny and kissing furiously with Levi on Eren’s lap.

Eren thought he was going to explode in his pants because Levi made him so hard and wouldn’t stop rolling his hips in a way that turned him on so much and kept saying the dirtiest stuff in his ear that Eren would never imagine a delicate looking guy like Levi could say.

“I need you in me, right now.” Levi pulled away from Eren and looked at him in the eyes and that was all Eren needed to get up and dragging Levi out of the bar with him.

They decided to go to Levi’s house and called an Uber. Eren thought he wouldn’t be able to maintain his composure in the back seat for the poor driver’s sake because Levi kept touching his dick through his pants and at the same time was touching himself.

As soon as they were inside the house, Levi jumped on Eren, attached his legs behind Eren’s back and started rubbing his own dick against the younger male’s crotch and kissing his neck, while Eren hold onto Levi’s ass to secure him.

“Where’s your room?” Eren managed to ask between the kisses.

“Upstairs. Hurry.” Levi answered moaning while still rubbing himself on Eren.

As soon as they hit the bed they practically ripped each other’s clothes off and shortly they were moving roughly against each other and moaning loudly. Soon they both hit their climax and fell on the bed, panting next to each other, and smiling like fools.

“Oh God…” Levi said, totally satisfied.

“I know...” He looked at the older man and they both grinned.

“That’s got to be the best sex I’ve had in a while.” The black-haired man said while looking at the ceiling with a smile on his face and Eren smiled shyly. 

“Thanks.”

“Uhm…” Levi turned to him and kissed him passionately. “Seriously, that was amazing.”

“It surely was.... You were amazing.” Levi grinned proudly and they kissed for a while until Levi got up from the bed, with his back to Eren, and the younger male groaned when he saw again the tattoo on Levi’s left butt cheek that said ‘fuck me’. “Damn Levi, that tattoo can make any man go wild.” Levi turned his head to him with a smirk on his face and touched the said tattoo.

“You mean this one?” He crawled back on the bed. “I can assure you, it certainly does.” He winked and kissed Eren one more time. “Be right back.” He said and went to the bathroom, and Eren sighed happily, feeling on top of the world for having had so much luck that night.

A few minutes later, Levi came out of the bathroom after a shower with a large t-shirt over his small body. 

“That’s a very sexy view.” Eren commented and the older man simply smiled and came back to bed, kissing him. “Another round?” Eren asked and started to move his hands under the t-shirt, only to find out that Levi had no underwear on. That certainly turned him on, but Levi sighed and pulled Eren’s hands away from his thighs. 

“Uhm…” Levi looked at him trying to remember his name.

“Eren.”

“Right! Eren…” He smiled bitterly. “I had a really nice time, but no.” Eren looked at him perplexed.

“No?”

“I’m sorry. You were incredible, but I have to go to work tomorrow, and I have to get up very early, so would you mind going home?” Levi asked and looked a bit annoyed.

“Erm… Sure… No problem.” Levi smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Thanks, you’re a doll.” He patted his naked chest and turned his back to him, trying to fall asleep, while Eren looked at him in disbelief. He never got kicked out after sex, this was new to him. He sighed and started to get dressed.

“Alright so… I’m leaving now.” He whispered as soon and he was ready, still unsure of what to say or what to do.

“Uhuhm.” Levi answered sleepy, with no interest in his voice.

“Do you want me to call you?”

“No, I’ll call you.” He replied quickly while yawning and by now Eren was more than just confused. He was not used to being rejected like that.

“Do you want me to repeat my number so you can write it down?”

“No need, I remember it.”

“Okay then…” He grabbed his wallet and keys and opened the door of the room to leave. “I had a nice time!” He tried again to get any reaction from Levi but, again, he only got a simple and uninterested reply.

“Uhuhm.” Eren sighed.    

“Bye!” He waited for a few seconds for an answer, but when he understood he wouldn’t get any, he just closed the door.

He really didn’t understand Levi. He seemed so needy and horny and sexy… and the sex was amazing! Eren wasn’t an expert and didn’t have a lot of one-night stands, but Levi… He didn’t even seem interested after the sex at all. To tell the truth, Eren felt quite like trash.

Eren sighed one more time that night once he closed door to Levi’s house.

“What the hell just happened?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you like this story, it's something I started about 3 or 4 years ago and now I've finally decided to finish it. The first few chapters are ready, but this is a work in progress, so the tags, warnings and characters may change.  
> Please leave a comment, suggestions and observations are always welcome!


End file.
